The book of Thoth
by snazyabby
Summary: Will this new mystery be too much for the Sibuna gang. Will they be able to solve 'The Book of Thoth? Or will new and old enemies stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. So I am a BIG fan of House Of Anubis. If anyone has any news on wether or not it has been cancelled please let me know. :) My favourite character was always Patricia. I feel like even though she hasn't got the nicest personality, she is quite intriguing. I always felt that her unable to trust people could possibly be related to something else. So of course my favourite couple was Peddie. Before it was Fabina but I felt that their shyness annoyed me after the first and second season. I mean JUST GO OUT. Also I liked the idea that with Peddie it wasn't all great to start. They had the hate relationship, which EVERYONE knew would lead to a relationship. Anyway before I really start getting in to the relationships of the characters I shall begin the story. :)**

**Unfortunately this is a re-write this chapter :( I did copy n paste but I prefer to just write it on the website. Although it's my fault I still am going to blame the website ;).**

**In this story Nina is there and we're just going to pretend she didn't leave. (Her leaving really annoyed me because 1.) I liked her character and 2.) There was no reason for it.)**

KT prov:

Urgh. I could kill those two. In front of each other they bicker, but behind each others back they constantly talk about each other like they're the only people alive. It's sooo fustrating. I swear I am now probably an expert on annoying and cute things Patricia does and irritating and jokey things Eddie does. They are like an old married couple.

'He is so annoying.. I mean.. he's just so.. so... URGH.' Patricia finished her sentence excellently as she was brushing her teeth.

'Mmmm...' Was my response as I had a mouth full of toothpaste.

'He always manages to get under my skin.'

'Urgg.' I said with my mouth full of mouth wash now.

'YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES AND THEN I WANT TO HER A PIN DROP!'We heard Victor announce from downstairs.

Patricia and I quickly finished and went into the room we share with Mara. Once the lights were off I quickly let sleep overcome me.

~The next day~

Still KT'S prov:

Urgg. I groaned as I turned of my alarm clock. I forgot to turn it off last night. Sighing I decided that I might as well get up.

I quickly showered and changed into this: kt_outfit/set?id=131462188

After getting dressed I went down stairs excited for breakfast.

5 minutes after I sat down Eddie came in.

'Morning.' He said cheerfully.

'Morning.' I returned with a smile.

'Where's Pat?' He questioned.

As if by fate Patricia walked in. I swear Eddie's smile grew even bigger.

'Morning Yacker.' Eddie said whilst smirking as he sat down on my right.

'Morning KT. Morning Weasel.' She said replying with the same smirk that matched his.

One by one people groggily began walking in. Once good mornings had been exchanged everyone tucked in.

After breakfast Patricia, Nina, Fabian and I decided we might as well get started on our homework.

We decided to work in the living room as it was the only place big enough for us.

'Urghh this is so hard.' I had been struggling with my English for the past 20 minutes. Write a poem, that was our homework. They didn't give us a theme or subject. Nina of course was halfway through hers but Pat, Fabian and I were all struggling. Fabian might be a clever clogs but when it comes to creative stuff he is just the same as us mere mortals.

I decided to brainstorm ideas as I thought it might help. All I got from that was love. From that Pat and Eddie. Well I thought at least I have my subjects.

**When KT was first introduced I didn't like her. I thought the producers were going to make her go out with Eddie. But after a while I warmed up to her :) I was wondering if you guys could comment and let me know if you would either like this to be solely based on Peddie, or if you would like it to also have the other characters relationship. I was quite keen on the idea to after a couple of chapters dedicated each chapter to a specific couple. That way if you don't like a couple you can skip that chapter. **

**I would also like to introduce a guy character to be a love interest for KT. Also I would like to introduce new characters, both boy and girl to make the story more individual. Please can you comment and tell me if you guys have any character ideas as I really like hearing from you guys and I want you guys to know that I do appreciate you. Thank you :)**


	2. KT's outift

kt_outfit/set?id=131462188


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Special thanks to:**

SibunaTillTheEnd

**for reviewing the story. I'm glad that you thought the same thing as me, I was so frustrated with Fabina. One thing i couldn't get my head around was the reason she left. The chosen one and the protector shouldn't be together?! They were with each other for a whole term (season) and nothing happened that was too dangerous. **

**Personally I'm not the biggest fan of Mara and Fabian, however I do like Joy and Jerome. I think that all the couples have certain clashing features which make them work apart from Mara and Fabian (it might also be that I want it to be Nina and Fabian.) **

Nina prov:

Every time I looked over at Fabian I caught him looking at me. We would both smile and blush and then look away. This was a usual routine for us, a part of me just wanted to lean in and kiss him but I knew that Fabian would get embarrassed and I would never want to do that to him. **(Personally I always felt that if Fabian manned up a little bit, they could have probably gone out in the first 5 episodes ( but I suppose thats all part of his charm.)) **I can never describe the feelings I get when I look, see or even think about Fabian, it is the oddest feeling in the world. It is bot horrible and amazing at the same time. I feel I could face my biggest fear if i have him by my side. Although I feel as if I'm on top of the world, it is also horrible too. The idea of having that much feeling for one thing is the scariest thing in the world. If anything were to happen to him, I don't think that I'd be able to cope, that's the part of Sibuna which I really do not like. I feel like every time we have had to solve something, as a price someone has been close to death: Alfie with the cup of Ankh, even myself with the mask. I just want us to all live a healthy, mystery free life. Somehow I doubt that that will every happen, well not until we leave Anubis. I never knew what would happen to us after we finish school. Would we all just part ways. I really hope not, we've become a family now, and I don't know what I'd do without them, even Jerome.

I looked to see what all the others had come up with. Both Fabian and Patricia hadn't written a line, only scratched out words. KT was furiously scribbling down some words. I had already finished mine so decided to see if the others needed any help.

'Hey Fabs need any help?'

'Well, if you're offering.' He replied whilst scooting closer.

I couldn't help but blush as our shoulders brushed together.

'Ok first things first. You need a subject.' I said trying to distract my mind of our shoulders.

'That's where I'm stuck.' Was his glum response.

We continued to discuss the work for I don't know for how long.

'Hey Nin's.'

'Yeah?' I questioned turning to faced him, I hadn't realised how close our faces were.

'I was... I was. um.. wondering.. wondering.. I was wondering if.. you umm.. wondering if you wanted to do something.. umm..'

'LUNCH!' Trudy shouted from the kitchen.

Fabian and I both realised a disappointed breath. I knew what he wanted to ask, but I did not want to push him.

'Come on.' I reluctantly said as I stood up.

'Yeah, alright.' Fabian said.

We all walked to the table and sat down in our usual seat. Trudy prepared as always an amazing lunch. Sitting on the table was the most mouth watering, just calling to be eaten food: three types of pasta: pesto, tomato and chicken. Two types of salad: one with dressing and one with out. A bowl of vegetables. A selection of sandwiches, sausages and burgers and then water and squash to finish it off. (**I always wondered whether Trudy made all the food, as it always seems perfect and she somehow manages to make enough for like 30 people in 3 hours. I always assumed that sometimes she would buy most of it from the shop, because there is no way she would be able to do the cleaning and the cooking and still have time to sit with her feet up ;)) **

I quickly tucked in before all the food was gone, courtesy to Alfie. Once my stomach felt like it was about to burst I lent back in my seat and observed everyone.

Eddie and Patricia- Arguing as per usual.

'Listen Slimball, American Football is not as good as British football.'

'Oh really Yacker, don't judge until you've tried' was Eddie's cocky response.

(**Does anyone else remember this little scene with Peddie cuteness? ;))**

Amber and Alfie- With their arms around each other talking quietly to themselves (**Lets just pretend that Amber only left for fashion school in summer and hasn't let yet. Ok? :))**

'Boo Bear, I told you that we are not going to have a zombie marathon. I need my beauty sleep.'

'Please, pretty please with a cherry on top.' Alfie pouted at her.

'Fine.' She declared.

The smile on Alfie's face was stretched right from ear to ear.

Jerome and Joy- Discussing what they were going to do later on.

'We could always go to the cinema and then dinner?' Joy asked as she looked at Jerome

'Or we could always just stay in and order a pizza and watch a film online.'

Ahh good old Jerome always the cheap skate. I thought to myself as I watched them two together.

Mara and KT were discussing a shopping trip with all the girls for tomorrow.

'It'll be great just us girls, no boys allowed!'

'Yeah, we shall all discuss it tonight.' KT replied happily back.

After Lunch I decided to go for a nap in our room. (**Ok I know it sounds like Nina is an old grandma, but I need her to leave for a bit so I can talk in Fabian's prov. Also there is nothing wrong with having naps, unfortunately you either wake up really refreshed or you wake up more tired, grrr! I find it odd how we take naps when were young and then when were old. Sorry guys, rant over! :))**

**Fabian's prov:**

I decided to try and finish my poem as I didn't want to be burdened with it tomorrow. I decided to follow Nina's advice and simply chose a subject first. I kept on trying to think of a subject but my mind kept on drifting back too Nina.

'Just do your poem on Nina' Patricia voice entered my head.

'Huh?' I said slightly dazed.

'N-I-N-A. Do your poem on Nina' She said

'I mean its obvious you like her, so just do it on her.'

'Yacker's got a point.' Eddie said as he slide on the chair that Patricia was resting on causing her to have to lean on him.

'Since when did you think it was ok to listen in and then interrupt someone's conversation.' Patricia said whilst rolling her eyes.

'Yacker, always so sensitive' Eddie said whilst kissing the top of her head.

To my surprise Patricia didn't move away or make a comment. She simply rolled her eyes and I swear I saw a smirk come across her face.

**I love KT's style but I'm not 100% a fan of Patricia, I like bits of her outfits but not as a whole, I'm sure it is appealing to some people but I prefer K.T's and Nina's outfits. I found it so hard to put together outfits which I feel Patricia would wear. I have to admit though that Patricia in the 'Touchstone of Ra.' in that dress, no offence but it wasn't the best.**

**I'm not sure if I should include Willow in this story. Please can you let me know what you think in the comments :)**

**I tried to make it longer but it's quite hard as you can't see how long it will look on the page. However I hope you enjoy this and think that it is long enough ;)**

**Anyway please review as it helps me create the story, also if you have any character ideas I would love to know :) thank you,**

**Abby :) **


End file.
